Jealousy sees the sharpest
by DarlingDreamALittleBigger
Summary: TRADUCTION - Cinq fois où Eames observe Arthur dorloter Ariadne lorsqu'elle est morose, un peu malade, etc. Eames est vert de jalousie et un jour Arthur le remarque.


Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle traduction que j'ai réalisé sur le pairing Arthur et Eames d'Inception.

Il s'agit d'une fiction de civillove, que je remercie sincèrement pour m'avoir autorisée à la traduire ! (Le lien vers la fiction originale se trouve dans mes favoris)

Le titre entier est _Jealousy sees the sharpest_ (for it is love and hate at the same time), ce qui donnerait en français, _Il n'y a rien de plus tranchant que la jalousie (puisqu'elle mêle l'amour et la haine)_.

Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Les personnages appartiennent à Christopher Nolan, la fiction à civillove, seule la traduction est de moi.

* * *

**Jealousy sees the sharpest**

**Un.**

Quand Ariadne essaya de monter sur la table dans le bar, frappant plusieurs bouteilles de bière qui s'évasèrent sur le sol... Arthur sut qu'il était temps de partir. Il ne l'avait jamais vue si ivre auparavant- enfin, peut-être durant l'anniversaire de Eames quand il avait continué de l'alimenter en shots tout en jouant à un jeu de fléchettes. Il leva les yeux au ciel alors que le souvenir assombrissait son esprit comme la fumée d'un cigare: Eames était si foutrement enfantin parfois.

«Très bien, je pense que tu en as assez eu.» Il réussit à accrocher son bras autour de sa taille et à la soulever pour la descendre du tabouret du bar avant qu'elle n'ait assez d'appui pour monter sur la table.

Eames sourit et regarda le comptoir du bar, laissant une vingtaine de dollars sur la table pour les dommages que l'Ouragan Ariadne ivre avait laissés dans son sillage.

«Toutes mes excuses,» dit-il, son accent plus prononcé à cause de la quantité de scotch qu'il venait de consommer.

«Eames, tu pourrais m'aider?» Arthur semblait paniqué, ce qui était hilarant à entendre de la part de quelqu'un qui était si organisé et précis. Eames était sûr qu'Arthur connaissait même la circonférence du manche à balai qui lui avait été poussé dans ses fesses.

Eames saisit le bras d'Ariadne et essaya, et échoua, de la redresser afin de marcher pour se rendre à la voiture. Arthur soupira simplement et la prit dans ses bras après avoir drapé son manteau autour de ses épaules. Il la porta hors du bar, Eames suivant ses pas.

Eames pouvait dire qu'Arthur en avait ras-le-bol simplement parce qu'il ne le regardait pas pendant qu'ils étaient debout à attendre le signal du passage piéton de l'autre côté de la rue.

«Tu es... en pétard. Et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Ce n'était pas ma faute cette fois, tu sais.» Eames rappelait à Arthur sa fête d'anniversaire pleine d'ivresse et de désordre une fois de plus... «Elle le faisait d'elle-même cette fois, nourrissant son gosier de shots. Je pouvais à peine la retenir, ce fol oiseau.»

Le ton d'amusement et d'émerveillement audible dans la voix de Eames fit grincer des dents Arthur. «Tu sais combien de travail elle va avoir demain, non? Notre job est dans deux jours, deux jours M. Eames.»

Il la porta à travers la rue et Eames suivit, soupirant. «Pourquoi toujours tant de formalité, Arthur?» taquina-t-il. «Nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensemble, j'insiste pour que tu m'appelles Eames.»

Eames était assez sûr qu'Arthur murmura quelque chose entre ses dents, quelque chose qui ressemblait à «connard» ou «abruti».

«De bien jolis mots pour un garçon aussi ennuyeux.»

Il le foudroya du regard alors qu'ils atteignaient la voiture. Eames ne fit que sourire. «La dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a regardé avec autant d'intensité, Arthur, je me suis fait baisé.»

Eames déverrouilla la voiture et ouvrit la porte pour qu'Arthur fasse glisser Ariadne à l'intérieur. «Dans tes rêves, _M_. Eames.

Eames rit. «N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons pour vivre, chéri?»

Avant qu'Arthur ait pu lui donner une autre réponse haute en couleur, Ariadne s'agita, gémissant légèrement et se tenant le ventre.

«Merde, si elle va vomir, fais-la sortir de ma voiture.»

Arthur lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'Ariadne disait son nom. Il se pencha vers elle et elle eut une petite moue. «Je ne me sens pas bien.»

«Je déteste te le dire, mais c'est ce qui arrive quand tu essayes de devenir intime avec une bouteille de tequila, ma chérie.»

Arthur soupira puis fronça les sourcils, passant une main dans ses cheveux. «Je sais. Je vais te ramener chez toi, okay?»

Elle hocha doucement la tête et se pencha, se jetant sur le torse d'Arthur. Elle renifla et ses paroles s'embrouillèrent et sortirent de sa bouche avec précipitation. «Reste à l'arrière avec moi. Confortable organisateur.»

Eames leva les yeux au ciel. «Maintenant je me sens malade.»

Arthur poussa sa cuisse pour bouger afin qu'il puisse ferma la porte. Eames sourit. «Si tu voulais me toucher, Arthur, tout ce que tu avait à faire était de -» La porte se referma avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase et il railla. «Mal élevé.»

Il monta sur le siège avant de la voiture et démarra le moteur, puis regarda dans le rétroviseur, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui avant de sortir de sa place de parking. Il se mordit la langue tandis qu'il regardait Arthur se pencher et déposer un chaste baiser sur le front d'Ariadne et frotter son bras tandis qu'elle ronflait bruyamment sur son torse.

Eames ignora l'irritation qui montait sur son visage tandis qu'il sortait la voiture._ Jaloux des gestes tendre de l'organisateur, mon cul._

* * *

**Deux.**

«Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça, Ariadne. Toute cette nourriture et tout le reste dans un délai aussi court.»

Ariadne sourit à Arthur. «Est-ce que tu dis ça simplement parce que mon appartement est minuscule et que tu ne comprends toujours pas comment nous allons tous nous tenir à l'intérieur pour dîner?

Il sourit doucement. «Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu vas situer tout le monde autour de ta table de cuisine.»

Elle gloussa et coupa quelques oignons pour le chili. «Eh bien, c'est toute la beauté de la chose. J'ai emprunté une autre table chez _Joe's Dinner_ en bas de la rue pour que je puisse relier les deux ensemble-»

«Et faire une grand et longue table.» Il hocha la tête, s'appuyant contre le comptoir, croisant les bras sur sa chemise parfaitement repassée et son gilet bleu marine.

Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il la surprenait et riait doucement de son sourire. C'était le genre de sourire qui éclairait son visage tout entier. «Je pensais juste... que ce serait quelque chose d'agréable à faire. Nous n'avons pas vu Cobb ou Yusuf depuis longtemps... sans parler de Saito et de sa société à un milliard de dollars. J'ai du patienter une heure en attente pour lui parler.»

Elle le regarda et il fit semblant de lui accorder un visage choqué du fait qu'elle avait dû attendre une heure pour parler au très occupé Saito et il se tourna pour prendre des verres en bas de l'armoire. Elle sourit doucement et redirigea son regard vers la tâche à accomplir. Elle coupa quelques tomates, glissant soigneusement le couteau et évitant ses doigts. «Non pas que je ne sois pas contente que nous ayons décidé tous les trois de rester ensemble. Nous faisons tous une bonne équipe.»

Arthur sourit et nettoya un des verres. «Même quand Eames te rend tellement ivre que tu ne peux pas réfléchir le lendemain matin?»

Elle sourit. «Oui, même avec cela... il est plus souvent utile que le contraire.»

«Je n'en suis pas si sûr...»

«Tu ne le vois simplement pas comme moi.» Elle essuya ses mains sur son tablier et se tourna pour le regarder.

Arthur avait l'air amusé. «Et qu'est-ce que je ne vois pas ? »

«Eh bien... je pense que malgré toutes les... remarques arrogantes et peu importe le nombre de fois où il me demande de me 'galocher' avec lui... ou même avec ses costumes coûteux et le fait que je déteste qu'il fume dans mon appartement... je pense qu'il est plutôt gentil.» Elle hocha la tête et tout ce qu'Arthur put faire fut de la regarder jusqu'à ce que ses jours rougissent un peu.

«Je pense que la dernière tournée alcoolisée a fait fusionné certaines de tes cellules du cerveau ensemble. Tu confonds juste le mot 'gentil' avec le mot 'déplor-'» Elle haleta et posa une main sur sa bouche avant qu'il ait pu finir.

«Tu ne penses pas ça de lui!»

Il sourit sous sa main et enveloppa son bras autour de sa taille puis attrapa la main sur sa bouche d'un seul coup. Elle couina tandis qu'il la soulevait dans les air et commençait à la chatouiller.

«A-Arthur, arrête!»

Il rit et continua à la chatouiller sur le côté, la taquinant, sur un ton féminin qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu de sa part auparavant, sur son amour secret pour Eames.

* * *

Eames se trouvait deux pièces plus loin, dans la salle à manger, mettant en place la longue table qu'Ariadne avait décrochée de_ chez Joe _lorsqu'il les entendit. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'ils faisaient, mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire était qu'Ariadne et Arthur étaient en train de rire. Il mit les assiettes sur la table et se rapprocha, appuyé contre la chambranle et écoutant les rires qui raisonnaient dans la cuisine.

Quelque chose bouillonnait sous sa peau; piquant comme des piqûres d'épingles, et chaud comme le métal reposant sur le feu. C'était ridicule et hautement peu professionnel. Etait-il sérieusement jaloux du fait qu'Ariadne pouvait le faire rire ainsi? Comment diable le convainquait-elle de retirer le bâton qu'il avait dans les fesses à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle? Eames fit claquer sa langue sur son palais. Il était envieux du fait qu'Arthur se décontractait lorsqu'il était près d'elle... un rire, une blague, la chatouillant ou ébouriffant ses cheveux. Ça lui fit lever les yeux au ciel et vouloir jeter une assiette à travers la pièce sur le mur du fond.

Qu'étaient-ils? Des putains de gosses?

Il ne put arrêter ses jambes avant qu'elles ne commencent à se déplacer vers la cuisine. Il s'appuya contre la porte et les regarda.

«Arthur, si tu es si intéressé à l'idée de la baiser, saute les préliminaires - pour notre bien à tous, hmm?»

Ils s'arrêtèrent au moment où ils entendirent sa voix, les rires mourant dans leurs gorges. Ariadne était contre le comptoir, Arthur le torse penché contre son dos tandis que son bras entourait sa taille. Il s'écarta lentement d'elle et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour rassembler les verres, murmurant dans son oreille et lui demandant si elle voulait retirer le commentaire sur le 'gentil Eames'. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et Arthur passa devant Eames pour aller dans la salle à manger.

Il tourna les talons et suivit Arthur, le regardant mettre les verres devant les assiettes qu'il avait disposées quelques minutes plus tôt.

«Sérieusement, si tu veux l'avoir, ne t'arrête pas pour moi. »

«Sérieusement, la ferme,» répondit Arthur d'un ton cassant en pliant les serviettes et en plaçant l'argenterie sur elles.

Les lèvres de Eames se pincèrent. «Est-ce que tu... l'aimes bien, Arthur?»

Arthur secoua la tête. «Et si c'était le cas, en quoi ça te concernerait?» murmura-t-il.

Eames déglutit en entendant le venin dans sa voix. Etait-il vraiment si en colère pour quelques blagues entre amis? Ils étaient amis, n'est-ce pas? Il essaya de ne pas laisser les mots piquer son orgueil - ou ses sentiments. Il était un homme enjôleur et provocateur, nom de Dieu. Il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes à cet instant précis - même Ariadne, indépendamment de ce que l'organisateur pensait, et la faire gémir son nom encore et encore avec des combines qu'Arthur ne pourrait probablement même pas calculer malgré le fait que cet homme était vraiment bon en maths. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa putain d'approbation.

Tout était silencieux, juste avant moment que Eames ne prenne la parole pour jeter cette nouvelle et brillante découverte au visage d'Arthur, quand un cri se fit entendre dans la cuisine.

Arthur réagit instantanément; en partie parce que son travail faisait de lui un homme rapide et constamment sur ses gardes, et d'autre part parce que c'était Ariadne. Eames était à la porte, bloquant à moitié la sortie de l'organisateur.

«Elle est adulte, Arthur; elle n'a pas besoin que tu la suives comme si elle était un bambin en sang,» ricana-t-il.

Arthur le fixa pendant un long moment avant de sourire à Eames, mais ce sourire n'était pas gai ou même amusé. C'était une expression d'irritation et de colère. «Tu es jaloux ou quoi ? »

Le ton qu'il avait voulait tout dire aux oreilles de Eames; il n'était pas sérieux. Il se moquait de lui. Il poussa Eames en passant. «Grandis un peu,» cracha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Eames se pinça les lèvres, se tourna une nouvelle fois et approcha de la cuisine. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à l'intérieur pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passait. Ariadne s'était coupée la main avec un des couteaux qu'elle utilisait pour couper la viande du dîner. Arthur attrapait le kit de premiers secours dans l'armoire et l'ouvrait. Il nettoyait doucement la coupure avant d'appliquer l'antiseptique et de faire un bandage; racontant de petites blagues pour la faire sourire malgré la douleur.

Eames se mordit la lèvre, la faisant presque saigner, convoitant la manière dont les mains d'Arthur se déplaçaient sur la peau pâle et blanche d'Ariadne. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'aller au réfrigérateur pour prendre une bière. Ça devenait ridicule.

* * *

**Trois.**

«Et... y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle je suis le seul dans ton appartement en ce moment?»

Arthur le regarda. «Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?»

Eames soupira, puis se leva de la table de la cuisine et alla fouiller dans le réfrigérateur de l'organisateur.

«Ariadne, je suis en train de parler de notre architecte aux yeux de biche. Est-ce qu'elle t'apprend à être un connard avec tes invités ou quoi? Chaque fois que je viens ici, quand je suis invité je précise, tu sembles toujours être dans tous tes états.»

Arthur soupira. «Je veux juste passer aux choses sérieuses - et sors de mon frigo.»

Eames gloussa et ouvrit une bière, s'asseyant sur le canapé et étirant ses jambes pour mettre ses pied sur la table. Avant que ses talons ne touchent la table, Arthur frappa ses tibias assez durement, les poussant sur le côté.

«C'est une table à mille dollars. Noyer en bois et -»

«On dirait un repose-pieds,» interrompit Eames. «Un repose-pieds foutrement cher, mais un repose-pieds néanmoins.» Il sourit malicieusement et Arthur se renfrogna en se penchant en arrière sur le canapé et en levant les yeux au ciel.

«Tu n'as vraiment aucune décence?»

Eames ignora ostensiblement la question. «A quelle heure Ariadne va nous honorer de sa présence?»

«Elle ne vient pas.» Il se pencha. «Elle étudie avec un groupe d'amis de l'université ce soir, gros test sur l'architecture design mardi, alors je lui ai dit d'oublier pour ce soir, nous pouvons continuer sans elle. Notre travail nouvellement acquis ne sera pas initié avant la semaine prochaine de toute façon.»

«Alors, il n'y aura que nous ? »

Arthur le regarda pendant un long moment. «... exactement comme je viens de le dire. »

Il ouvrit le fichier et remit les photos de la cible à Eames, les pages de papier glacé glissant des mains de l'organisateur et atterrissant sur les genoux du faussaire. Eames se lécha la lèvre inférieure en regardant Arthur retirer sa main presque délibérément lentement.

Avant qu'Arthur n'ait pu aborder le travail sur la cible et la raison pour laquelle une imitation normale de sa femme ne fonctionnerait pas, on frappa à sa porte de façon effrénée.

Eames fronça les sourcils. «Je pensais que tu n'attendais personne.» La déception était-elle audible? Putain. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec ses troubles de personnalité ces dernières semaines, merde?

Arthur leva les yeux vers lui, laissa tomber le dossier sur ses genoux et se leva. «Je n'attendais personne.»

Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte et alors que Eames le regardait, il pouvait dire qu'il se demandait si oui ou non il devait saisir son pistolet avant d'ouvrir la porte. Les coups effrénés reprirent à nouveau, plus fort que la fois précédente.

Arthur soupira, décida de ne pas ramasser son arme, considérant que cela pouvait juste être un voisin mécontent à cause d'un certain problème ou d'une plainte, et ouvrit la porte.

«Ariadne... »

Eames pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant derrière l'organisateur, vers la fille... mais ce qu'il vit fit chavirer son estomac.

Le corps d'Ariadne grelottait. Même Eames pouvait le voir et il était à deux bons mètres de distance. Elle était un peu penchée, ses bras autour de son corps fragile. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, soit à cause de la course, soit après y avoir passé ses mains de nombreuses fois. Son maquillage formait de grandes tâches sur tout son visage - du noir et du bleu situés là où ils ne devraient pas. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Eames vit le sang. La petite coupure ouverte juste au-dessus de son sourcil gauche. Il était surpris que le sang n'ai pas coulé dans son œil.

«Je ne -» Elle s'interrompit et recommença, des larmes dans les yeux. Eames se leva du canapé et se dirigea lentement vers elle. «Je sais qu'il est tard. Arthur, je suis dé- désolée. Je ne... Je ne voulais pas retourner à mon appartement, même après - il est parti, j'en suis sûre. Ça fait des heures. Je ne... je ne pouvais simplement pas.»

Arthur secoua juste la tête et doucement, très doucement, Eames l'observa mettre sa main sur son bras et la tirer dans son appartement. Il ferma la porte et l'emmena vers le canapé, la faisant s'asseoir et s'agenouillant devant elle. Eames s'assit à côté d'elle après avoir été cherché quelques mouchoirs dans la cuisine. Il les avait imbibés d'eau tiède et était prêt à commencer à nettoyer sa blessure. Il ne la toucha pas encore, cependant... elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ou de pouvoir supporter trop de toucher. Elle avait l'air tendue, même si Arthur gardait ses mains sur ses bras.

«Que s'est-il passé?» demanda Arthur, la voix basse et la colère clairement audible dans sa voix. «Qui t'a fait ça?»

Elle secoua la tête et regarda ses genoux, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Eames fit soigneusement courir une main dans ses cheveux, essayant d'être utile - réconfortant, quelque chose. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était affreux pour réconforter une personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où il devait vraiment le faire.

Arthur, toutefois, était un putain de génie pour ça. Bien sûr. Eames n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi il en était si surpris. Pas qu'il lui avouerait jamais, mais il était habituellement bon dans tout ce qu'il essayait. Il savait quand la toucher, quand la laisser parler, quand lui parler, quand faire... faire cette chose avec sa bouche qui produisait un «chut» réconfortant et quand la tenir contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer et de trembler. Il l'avait vu le faire auparavant, après qu'un rêve ait mal tourné et que les projections l'aient mise en pièces. Elle avait pleuré pendant des heures dans l'entrepôt, et un Arthur patient l'avait tenue dans ses bras pendant aussi longtemps qu'elle en avait eu besoin. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour manquer cette étroite relation qui s'était développée entre eux après tant de temps - et pourquoi la reconnaissait-il seulement maintenant?

«J'étudiais avec mes amis; tu sais, ceux de ma classe?» Un voix douce et peinée sortit Eames de sa conversation intérieure avec son esprit divaguant.

Arthur hocha simplement la tête, attendant qu'elle continue, et faisant courir une main ferme sur son genoux droit. Eames soupira légèrement et commença à nettoyer doucement la coupure sur son front. Elle n'était pas trop profonde; elle n'aurait pas besoin de points de suture.

Sa lèvre trembla de nouveau et les yeux de Eames se dirigèrent vers le visage d'Arthur. Il n'aimait définitivement pas la manière dont l'expression sur le visage d'Arthur se transformait en - en quoi? Pitié? Compassion ou sympathie? Il retourna son attention vers la coupure, nettoyant tout le sang séché avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour jeter les mouchoirs.

«Et Josh me raccompagnait à la maison... et quand j'y suis arrivée , il a juste... il s'est jeté sur moi ! Je veux dire, je - il était peut-être un peu bourré mais je n'ai jamais - je ne l'aime pas et il a juste essayé de - dans mon pr-propre appartement, A-Arthur. Arthur.»

Sa voix se brisa et balbutia entre les mots, il était difficile de la comprendre mais, Eames pensa que c'était un lien secret tellement spécial entre eux; Arthur semblait savoir ce qu'elle disait.

Eames revint dans la pièce. «Et après que s'est-il passé, chérie?»

Il ne devrait pas se sentir si indifférent. Alors il essaya de s'intéresser à la situation à la place. C'était ridicule qu'il ait à essayer et à sembler concerné en premier lieu. C'était Ariadne - l'oisillon avait grandi avec lui depuis le travail avec l'Inception. Il l'avait aimée depuis lors, comme une bonne amie ou une petite sœur. Ce ne devrait pas être un sursaut de compassion à propos d'un quelconque connard qui s'était jeté sur elle. Il aurait dû ressentir plus de colère, plus... de sympathie, plus de quelque chose. Mais bon sang - putain, pour l'amour de Dieu, il ne pouvait rien ressentir quand Arthur se penchait et l'embrassait sur le front. La jalousie frappa de nouveau à sa porte. Et il refusa foutrement de réponse. Pas maintenant. Jamais.

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, les larmes coulant totalement sur ses joues comme un robinet qui fuit. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, et alors Eames le sentit, une petite fissure. Il se sentait tellement mal pour elle. Aucune fille ne méritait d'être effrayée comme elle l'était.

Arthur s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé et mit un bras autour d'elle, essayant de la tirer contre son torse, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Elle essayait de sortir de son emprise, mais Arthur ne la laissait pas partir - ne la laissait pas s'éloigner de lui. Arthur savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, savait cela même si elle l'ignorait. Savait qu'elle aurait pu aller n'importe où ailleurs, chez n'importe quel autre ami, mais elle avait choisi ce lieu et avait choisi d'aller vers lui. Peut-être que leur profonde amitié secrète était plus que ça... et cela causa une panique momentanée qui enfla dans le ventre de Eames.

«Je me suis retournée pour partir et il m'a attrapée,» Elle toucha sa tête, qui ne saignait plus. «Je me suis cognée la tête contre l'entrée de la porte.» Elle renifla. «J'ai juste - j'ai couru. Je veux juste me réveiller. Je veux que ce soit un rêve et je v-veux me réveiller.»

Elle laissa échapper un autre sanglot déchirant et laissa Arthur la tirer vers lui. Elle pleura contre son torse, la main agrippée à sa chemise en coton blanc. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et Eames observa la scène comme si tout cela était foutrement étranger pour lui. Arthur enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle et posa alors ses lèvres sur ses cheveux et murmura certaines choses; comme «tu es à l'abri» et «tu peux rester ici ce soir» - comme si cela allait faire une sorte de différence. Il la berça alors, pendant quelques instants, avant de frotter son dos et de murmurer doucement «chut» dans ses cheveux.

Eames soupira légèrement et s'assit à côté de lui, Arthur regardant ses mouvements tandis qu'il levait doucement les jambes d'Ariadne pour lui enlever ses chaussures. Il plaça ses jambes sur les siennes et les frotta de manière réconfortante. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être jaloux maintenant - ce n'était pas bien. Arthur avait tort à propos de lui. Il avait une certaine décence, putain.

* * *

**Quatre.**

Eames laissa tomber son stylo et fronça les sourcils en direction du bureau d'Ariadne pour ce qui devait être la cinquième fois cette heure-ci. Comment diable est-ce que les gloussements pouvaient le distraire de sa tâche à accomplir ?

Il travaillait sur la mère de leur récente cible depuis deux heures ; étudiant son histoire, sa relation avec son fils, sa relation avec son mari, la cible, ses manières - tout ce qui pouvait donner une clé à Eames pour la dépeindre parfaitement dans le rêve test qu'ils feraient vendredi.

Cela commença doucement, rien de vraiment irritant. Un petit rire venant du bureau d'Ariadne. Il s'était retourné, avait regardé ce qui était si drôle, réalisé que ce n'était rien d'intéressant et était retourné au travail.

Mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté là.

Arthur avait fait son chemin jusqu'à son bureau et la faisait rire ainsi. Et pour couronner le tout, elle le faisait rire maintenant.

Eames saisit son crayon, en essayant de ne pas laisser tout cela le déranger. Quand en fait ça le rend fou.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui disait de si hilarant ? Eames connaissait Arthur depuis longtemps, cet homme ne riait pas. Okay, une fois de temps en temps il aurait un petit rire - peut-être une remarque sarcastique avec un petit sourire, mais il ne riait jamais à gorge déployée. Il pourrait jurer qu'Arthur ne savait pas comment faire. Cet homme s'amusait, ne le comprenait pas mal. Il avait été là quand Arthur s'était écrasé dans quelques bars après un travail vraiment bon. Mais il n'était pas un homme qui gloussait quand il était ivre. Il était plus sérieux, si c'était encore possible. Et parfois, il trébuchait ; c'était drôle de voir un homme si pincé et si convenable qu'Arthur trébucher sur lui-même en sortant d'un bar, en courant après des vieilles dames portant des sacs de provisions.

Eames n'était pas si sûr de la raison pour laquelle il se sentait envieux et pour laquelle la jalousie lui dévorait ainsi les entrailles : c'était un rire, pour l'amour de Dieu. Mais la façon dont Ariadne le faisait rire le rendait fou. Il soupira et refusa d'aller voir quel était son foutu secret. Comment pouvait-elle le faire rire comme ça et lui pas? Il était foutrement hilarant. Eames avait le parfait sens de l'humour, il allait d'une variété de sarcasme à des blagues originales. Sans oublier qu'il suintait de charisme. Si quelqu'un pouvait faire rire Arthur ainsi - de façon si légère et si foutrement attractive, ce devrait être lui.

Et pourtant, il était là, enviant la fille naïve dans le bureau d'angle qui tirait ses cheveux en l'air et murmurait quelque chose, peu importe quoi, à Arthur, une chose dont Eames n'avait rien à foutre et qui le faisait rire. Encore.

La jalousie était quelque chose qu'Eames n'avait pas rencontré souvent et quand c'était le cas, c'était décuplé. C'était comme le rire d'Arthur - ça n'arrivait pas souvent mais quand c'était le cas, il remplissait la pièce entière. Son cœur se serrait, faisant souffrir son corps entier. Ses paumes transpiraient et il y avait un battement dans sa tête qui suivait celui de son cœur. Ses membres avaient l'air détachés de son corps. Son estomac descendait, il en avait l'impression, jusqu'à ses jambes. La nausée et un dégoût soudain pour tout et n'importe quoi allaient de paire. Seul et amer. Amer et seul. Un sentiment qui n'était pas familier pour Eames - étant donné qu'il pouvait entrer dans la petite culotte de n'importe quelle femme avec un petit sourire et en parlant d'une voix traînante avec son accent.

Il passa la main sur son visage.

La jalousie, ça craint. Et il connaissait le remède rapide, jusqu'à ce que ça se reproduise.

«Je fais une pause.»

Sans attendre la réponse d'Arthur, il attrapa son manteau et sortit par la porte.

* * *

Jack Daniels, au moins, serait heureux de le voir.

Ariadne regarda Eames partir avec fracas, claquant la porte derrière lui. Elle déglutit légèrement.

«Tu penses qu'on était trop bruyants?»

Arthur haussa les épaules puis la regarda à nouveau. Il sourit doucement. «Il est juste jaloux.»

Elle gloussa, ce qui fit agrandir son sourire. «Jaloux de quoi exactement?»

Arthur haussa les épaules. «Qui sait... peut-être qu'il est jaloux de la façon dont je te fais rire.»

Cette fois son rire fut si bruyant et immense qu'elle se pencha en avant.

Arthur sourit simplement

* * *

**Cinq.**

«Lève-toi, Ariadne,» dit Arthur ; sa voix était vide d'émotion.

Ariadne haletait sur le sol, la poitrine luttant pour reprendre son souffle. Eames observa tranquillement depuis le tabouret de bar qui était à son bureau tandis qu'elle luttait pour se relever. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son visage alors que la sueur inondait sur son front et l'arrière de sa nuque, de petites gouttelettes perlant aussi sur sa poitrine, au-dessus du fin débardeur qu'elle portait. Ses joues pâles étaient fortement rougies.

«Lève-toi.»

Eames s'humecta les lèvres, se demandant s'il allait la tirer pour la lever si elle continuait de faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Elle réussit à se lever, ses bras tremblant sous l'effort.

Arthur la regarda. «Défends-toi, Ariadne. C'est eux ou toi. Tu veux qu'ils te soutirent l'information?»

Elle secoua la tête.

«Tu veux qu'ils te blessent ou te tuent?» claqua-t-il.

Elle déglutit. «Non,» répondit-elle doucement.

«Alors défends-toi.»

Il tira un couteau de la poche de sa veste et lui lança. Eames se déplaça sur son siège tandis qu'il regardait Ariadne esquiver trois fois avec succès jusqu'à ce que son pied trébuche sur celui d'Arthur, lui donnant l'occasion opportune pour tordre ses bras derrière son dos et la retourner. Il avait ses bras autour d'elle, son dos devant lui. Il posa le couteau sur la peau de son épaule et elle gémit tandis qu'il faisait couler une petite quantité de sang.

Il la repoussa et Eames s'avança pour la rattraper tandis qu'elle chutait presque au sol. Elle renifla lorsqu'il l'aida à se tenir debout, essayant doucement de lui assurer avec un mouvement du bras que cette session d'entraînement était terminée. Il restait moins d'une minute au chronomètre.

«Dernière chance, Ariadne,» hurla Arthur, faisant frémir les chevrons au plafond. Soit cela, soit le rêve commençait à se désagréger.

Elle prit son propre couteau qui était sur le sol, tombé lorsqu'_elle_ était tombée, haletante, et essaya de viser Arthur, qui le fit rapidement tomber de sa main. Eames essaya d'ignorer son hurlement tandis qu'Arthur la poignardait.

* * *

Il se réveilla avec une Ariadne haletante. Peu importait que c'eût été un rêve, il savait combien les plaies sur la chair faisaient toujours mal au réveil. Elle regarda sur son corps pour voir le coup de couteau qu'Arthur lui avait infligé un moment auparavant, mais il n'y en avait pas. Non pas que quiconque en fut surpris.

Il retira l'aiguille de son bras en regardant la scène se dérouler devant lui. Arthur n'avait jamais fait travailler quelqu'un aussi dur dans l'équipe. Il était évident qu'il voulait l'entraîner, pour s'assurer qu'elle puisse s'en sortir dans n'importe quelle situation, dans un niveau de rêve ou dans la vraie vie. Il était évident qu'Arthur la poussait trop; en blessant ses sentiments. Ariadne se leva et retira l'aiguille de son bras, les yeux brillants d'amère trahison. Arthur vint vers sa chaise, s'agenouilla devant elle et essaya de lui prendre la main, essayant de caresser son poing de son pouce, en un mouvement apaisant.

Eames savait qu'Arthur était désolé d'être si rude avec elle - mais elle ne comprenait pas. Arthur faisait seulement cela pour sa sécurité dans l'avenir. Lui apprendre à se défendre - surtout après que ce connard dans son appartement l'ait attaquée - était une grande priorité dans la liste d'Arthur. Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'inquiéter pour elle à n'importe quelle occasion.

Elle le gifla avant qu'il ne touche sa main, durement et rapidement, le son faisant écho dans l'appartement d'Arthur. Avec un sanglot, elle se recula, allant dans la salle de bains. Il regarda Arthur se lever, remettre son gilet en place et ranger l'équipement, passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux.

«Elle doit savoir que je fais cela seulement parce que -»

Eames déglutit. «Tu étais trop dur avec elle.»

Arthur le regarda, les yeux brillants. «Tu penses que si quiconque l'attaque, l'utilise contre nous ou essaye de lui prendre une information, il sera doux avec elle ?»

«Tu lui as fait peur,» admit-il doucement.

Il avait raison. Arthur avait raison, il était important de faire comprendre à Ariadne que maintenant qu'elle était dans ce business, elle pourrait être tenue pour responsable du travail qu'ils accomplissaient. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes puissantes qui étaient toujours après eux, toujours prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour obtenir toute information ou retrouver le trio.

Arthur secoua simplement la tête. «J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.»

Eames passa sa main sur son menton, sa légère barbe piquant la peau de sa paume. «Tu es allé trop loin.»

Il se leva du canapé et alla voir comment allait Ariadne. Il frappa doucement à la porte. Elle n'essaya pas de cacher le fait qu'elle sanglotait. Il ouvrit la porte pour la voir tapie dans un coin, ses genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine, la tête enfoncée dans ses genoux. Il déglutit et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, touchant doucement ses cheveux et les caressant légèrement quand elle ne le repoussa pas.

Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il n'hésita pas à tirer son corps plus près du sien, caressant son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Avoir Arthur qui faisait ça pour elle, s'inquiétait tellement pour elle qu'il avait été si rude et adroit, l'entraînait au point qu'elle le détestait - c'était juste la preuve de combien il tenait à elle. Et il tenait de toute évidence beaucoup à elle.

Pendant qu'il la tenait, sanglotant contre lui, il essaya de ne pas être jaloux du fait qu'Arthur tenait trop à elle.

* * *

**Six.**

Ariadne resta au lit pendant des jours.

Arthur avait été inquiet pendant des jours; et c'était un euphémisme.

Eames avait été agacé pendant des jours. Arthur avait fait les cents pas et avait regardé sur son bureau et appelé à son appartement, et regardait Eames nerveusement. Ouais, nerveusement. Arthur était méticuleux; minutieusement méticuleux. Alors quand il commença à demander des conseils à Eames concernant ce qu'il devrait faire avec Ariadne, il sut qu'il était temps de passer à son appartement et s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas morte.

Elle faisait probablement encore la tête à cause du fait qu'il l'avait poignardée. Ouais, il était au courant de combien il était sensible à ce sujet. Ariadne était blessée. Pas physiquement, mais émotionnellement. Il comprenait la trahison, ça lui été arrivé assez souvent. Et Ariadne levait les yeux vers Arthur, peut-être même avec un petit béguin pour lui - lui faisait indéfiniment confiance. Qu'il lui fasse ça à elle, indépendamment de ses bonnes intentions, cela faisait toujours des ravages dans les relations.

Eames n'aurait-il pas dû être plus heureux à ce sujet? Plus de putains de gloussements dans le coin de son bureau comme un groupe de filles dans un pensionnat?

Bon sang, ses émotions étaient foutrement sans dessus-dessous. Il tenait à Ariadne, elle était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une sœur pour lui. Mais la jalousie foutait vraiment en l'air ses sentiments. Il était passé d'un sentiment profond pour elle à l'envie qu'elle reste dans son foutu appartement pour le restant de ses jours et n'en sorte jamais.

Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il se rendrait chez elle, ignorant les divagations d'Arthur sur le siège passager. Ouais, il divaguait. Il ne pouvait plus en supporter d'avantage. Arthur et lui se changeaient en des foutues filles.

«Ouais,» dit Eames en grinçant des dents tandis qu'il garait sa voiture. «Tu as foiré sur ce coup, Arthur; elle ne te parlera peut-être plus jamais. Fais-toi une raison, tu as fait ton choix.»

Il sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte, attendant qu'Arthur sorte et le rejoigne.

«Mais elle doit comprendre que je ne faisais ça que pour -»

Eames soupira en sonnant à la porte d'Ariane tandis qu'ils tenaient devant. «Pour la protéger, blah, blah... blah,» murmura-t-il, ignorant son regard brûlant sur sa nuque.

«Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si désinvolte à ce sujet,» se vexa Arthur; Eames refusa de penser qu'il avait l'air adorable en faisant cela. «Si nous la perdons, nous ne trouverons jamais un autre architecte en assez de temps pour ce travail - ou du moins, pas un aussi bon qu'elle.»

«Tu aurais dû y penser avant de la poignarder,» claqua Eames et il le regarda lorsqu'il entendit le verrou de la porte. Il déglutit, refusant une fois encore de se sentir coupable quand Arthur baissa les yeux.

Ariadne ouvrit lentement la porte, en reniflant en même temps. Elle fixa Arthur et envisagea de lui jeter le tissu dans lequel elle s'était mouchée au visage.

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?»

Eames haussa les sourcils en entendant sa voix rauque et bouchée. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte, obtenant une meilleure vue sur elle. Son nez était rouge et coulait un peu. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens, pleins de nœuds ressemblant à une maison accueillante pour les oiseaux qui voudraient commencer à y vivre. Les poches sous ses yeux étaient sombres et coléreuses, comme si elle avait été frappée sur sa peau de porcelaine.

«Eh bien, n'as-tu pas l'air adorable?» demanda Eames tandis qu'elle se tournait en le bousculant pour retourner dans sa chambre.

«Va te faire foutre, Eames,» murmura-t-elle.

Eames secoua la tête d'ennui, choqué. Tout ce temps. Elle était au lit avec un foutu rhume. Elle n'était pas recroquevillée dans un endroit sombre et effrayant, contemplant la mort parce qu'elle était si foutrement triste à cause de la trahison d'Arthur. Merde, toute cette inquiétude de la part d'Arthur pour rien !

«Incroyable,» murmura-t-il, tandis qu'Arthur passait à côté de lui pour entrer dans l'appartement. Il le suivit à contrecœur à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. Il se mordit la lèvre et envisagea de partir jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Arthur marcher dans cette putain de cuisine, sortant des casseroles et de la soupe des armoires.

«Tu sais qu'elle a fait exprès de ne pas te rappeler, hein?» demanda Eames à Arthur, qui l'ignorait tout en lisant les instructions sur la boîte de soupe. Il soupira, sa patience mise à bout. «Elle voulait que tu t'inquiètes pour elle au point que tu fasses... eh bien ça ! Courir ici comme petit-ami vaincu. C'est dégradant.»

«Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait !»

Eames se retourna pour voir Ariadne, qui portait un chandail, ce qui était mieux que son short et son caraco décolleté qu'il avait vu sur elle quand elle avait ouvert la porte. Elle avait réussi à brosser ses cheveux aussi - dommage pour les oiseaux qui voulaient louer l'endroit.

Arthur se tourna vers elle. «Tu veux du poulet et des nouilles ou de la tomate ?» demanda-t-il si rapidement qu'Eames fut surpris qu'Ariadne puisse même l'entendre avec ses oreilles bouchées. Avait-il lui-même bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ?

«Tomate,» répondit-elle en retour, tout aussi doucement. Elle ramassa une boîte de mouchoirs, Eames supposa que c'était en fait pour cette raison qu'elle était entrée, et retourna dans l'autre pièce comme une marmotte.

Eames se moqua. «Est-ce que je me suis incroyablement enivré la nuit dernière et que je suis toujours évanoui et en train de rêver d'une dimension en enfer? Arthur, pose la putain de soupe et aide-moi à faire en sorte qu'elle soit foutrement prête pour aller travailler. Nous avons trop à faire pour que tu joues à faire le ménage toute la journée.»

Arthur soupira et secoua la tête, versant la soupe dans la casserole. Eames jura et tira Arthur par sa veste, le repoussant contre le comptoir. Il le secoua une fois et lui lança un long regard.

Arthur le regarda simplement en retour, de façon méthodique et avec... autre chose qui fixait Eames en retour. Quelque chose de profond et... de prédateur.

Avant qu'il ne sache ou ne comprenne ce qu'il était foutrement en train de faire, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles d'Arthur. Humides, débraillées, possessives et affamées contre les lèvres d'Arthur. Et ce à quoi Eames ne s'attendait pas était la réciprocité d'Arthur, qui le tira avec avarice plus près de lui tandis qu'Eames saisissait la veste de l'organisateur.

C'était terminé aussi vite que c'était arrivé ; Eames recula sa tête et se lécha la lèvre inférieure, le goût d'Arthur partout sur sa bouche. Le coin des lèvres d'Arthur se redressa en un sourire narquois tandis qu'Eames se redressait, les doigts tendus contre la chemise parfaitement repassée d'Arthur.

Ses lèvres étaient brillantes et rouges du récent contact des lèvres attaquantes du faussaires, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés sur un côté, là où la main de Eames avait couru entre ses mèches bien coiffées de gel. Eames ne pouvait même pas se souvenir d'avoir fait ça... et Arthur n'avait même pas l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire, et il était un homme qui se vantait d'avoir l'air soigné et convenable.

Arthur, l'enfoiré, repoussa Eames de ses hanches. Eames se mordit la lèvre inférieure et refusa de haleter à cause du contact soudain. Alors Arthur eut l'audace de sourire d'un air narquois.

«Si j'avais su que cette jalousie t'exciterait,» Ouais, Eames n'essayait même pas de cacher la dureté sous son pantalon coûteux, «j'aurais flirté avec Ariadne beaucoup plus tôt.»

Sa voix était devenue un murmure sur la fin, sa lèvre inférieure caressant la lèvre supérieure de Eames. Il se recula ensuite et agita la soupe sur la cuisinière.

Eames dit au revoir aux nuits remplies de Jack Daniels, il avait trouvé une nouvelle façon de gérer sa jalousie.


End file.
